


Crazy for this Girl

by Disorderlyraven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disorderlyraven/pseuds/Disorderlyraven
Summary: Kara fell for Lena the moment she saw her. Will she be able to ask her out? I think this calls for a bold move!





	Crazy for this Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron heard the song on the radio on the way to work, and couldn't get this out of my head. Probably not my best work but drove me crazy.

It was the first day of Sophomore year and Kara found herself in the front office before school had even started. Mrs. Grant the school Principal had tracked Kara down over the summer to ask her if she would be willing to speak to the incoming freshman, and new transfer students at the opening assembly. Kara was a jack of all trades, and with all the activities that she was in seemed like the natural choice to try to get the new students involved with school activities.

The sound of the office door squeaking open drew Kara’s attention. The most beautiful girl that Kara had ever seen was walking through the door. She had dark brown hair, pale flawless skin, and that jaw line good God. The young girl had not noticed Kara yet, and Kara was grateful because she was still in shock. When the mystery girl opened her mouth to speak Kara knew she was a goner. Was she Irish? The clearing of a throat cause Kara to jump. Mrs. Grant was standing off to the side with a smirk on her face. 

“I do not normally interfere with such things Kara, but perhaps you should go talk to the girl instead of staring at her from across the room.”   
The blush on Kara’s face caused the older woman to laugh. Apparently, Kara needed another little push.

“Mrs. Smith.. IS that a new student?”

Both Mrs. Smith, and the new girl both turned to look at Mrs. Grant. 

“Yes, Principal Grant. This Is Lena Luthor.”

Mrs. Grant waved the young woman over to them. Kara thought Lena was beautiful from a far, but when she got closer, she got a glimpse of her eyes. Green was not a descriptive enough word for the color of Lena’s eyes. They held a depth of color that Kara would be hard pressed to pin down. 

“Mrs. Luthor, Welcome to my school. I would Like to introduce you to Kara Danvers, she will be your guide for the first few days around campus.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and if she had not been so stunned, she probably would have fallen over. Lena smiled at the girl across from her that seemed a bit nervous. 

“Hello, i’m Lena.” Lena held her had out to introduce herself. 

Mrs. Grant subtly bumped into Kara as she walked away. Causing Kara to blush, but finally react.   
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Kara.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Four people stood behind a thick ugly curtain. The sound of people gathered together eating, talking and laughing was loud and only slightly muffled by the thick curtain.   
Kara stood not hearing the noise, but instead only hearing the loud beat of her heart. 

“You sure you want to do this Kara?”

Alex stood next to Kara her voice breaking her out of the worried trance she had entered into. 

“She said she likes bold moves, and God help me Alex I can’t think of anything else. I think I love her, and if this move gives me a shot then I’ll go down in flames to get it.”

Kara and Lena had been friends since the day in the office where Cat Grant had introduced them. Kara had never given up on her crush, but the idea of telling Lena about it had all ways terrified her. It was their senior year, and Kara was running out of time. 

\----Two Weeks Ago---  
Kara had been trying to get up the nerve to tell her best friend that she liked her for months, and she had chickened out more times then she would like to admit. The car ride to school was the most resent attempt that had failed. 

Kara had gotten up early, and had tried to find an outfit that would make her feel confident. Alex had sat on the bed for ten minutes watching Kara change her mind over and over.

“Ok enough! Here wear these jeans they are lose enough to look causal, but also show off your ass, and…” Alex dug through Kara’s closet, “Ah ha! Wear this shirt it will show off your muscles she won’t be able to take her eyes off you.” Alex held out a tight black tee-shirt, with an old band logo on the front. The door bell rang to signal Lena was ready to pick Kara up so she didn’t have time to change her mind. 

Kara threw her clothes on and ran down the stairs. Eliza came around the corner, and kissed Kara good bye. When Kara got to the door, she opened it quickly, and their stood Lena. Kara lost her breath as she did every time, she saw Lena.

“You ready Kara?” Lena was looking down at her phone, but when she finally looked up her eyes widened. Damn that shirt how was she supposed to go a whole day with Kara wearing that shirt. Kara just nodded seeming not to be talkative this morning, and they both walked to the car.

Ok Danvers today is the day. Kara was trying to gain some confidence. Lena leaned over and turned up the radio, and rolled the windows down.   
“You doing ok this morning Kara you seem quiet?” Lena looked over at Kara talking over the noise of the radio, and the wind whipping in through the open window. 

“Yeah I’m fine just a little nervous this morning.”  
Lena raised her eyebrow at this, and then gave Kara a kind smile. “What’s are you nervous about is it something I can help you with?” 

Its now or never Danvers tell her that you like her and want to go out. Kara had obviously been quiet too long, because Lena had turned the radio down and was looking at her with a concerned look.

“Well I have…” 

A honk interrupted Kara, and Lena looked in her rearview mirror and gave the one finger wave, but stepped on the gas. Kara had lost her nerve.  
“I just have a test today in English, and I need a good grade, and we all know I can’t spell to save my life.”

Lena smiled kindly at Kara, “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” 

Later that day at lunch Lena was sitting by Sam. Lena was unconsciously staring at the cafeteria door waiting for Kara to enter. Sam looked at Lena and laughed.  
“When are you just gonna man up and ask the girl out. She obviously into you.”

Lena’s head snapped over to Sam. “She is not, and if she was why wouldn’t she ask me out already I have given her more signals then a traffic cop, and she obviously hasn’t acted.”

Sam shook her head. “I don’t know, but I’ve got a plan follow my lead.” Lena just nodded she was willing to try anything.

Kara walked into the cafeteria then surrounded by a group of her friends and her sister. Kara’s eyes immediately started to scan the room looking for Lena. Lena and Kara’s eyes met across the room, and Lena couldn’t help the tightening in her stomach. 

“Did you manage to ask her out this morning?” Alex asked quietly Kara just shook her head sadly. “No.” Alex just put her arm around Kara’s shoulder, and gave a quick squeeze. “You will get there.”

Lunch was always a noisy affair, between Winn who always had a lot to say, and Kara there was hardly a dull moment. 

“Hey Lena!” Sam called out. “Have you seen the video of the guy who decorated his best friends’ car to ask her out to prom. You gotta love how bold that was right?”  
Lena looked over at Sam confused, she knew Lena hated YouTube videos, but then a swift kick under the table reminded her about Sam’s plan.

“Oh yeah I did see that one! Who can blame the girl for saying yes? A bold move like that is really attractive.”

Kara turned her head so fast that it almost popped her neck. “Your telling me that a big bold move like that is something that you would want?”   
Sam couldn’t help but to smile at how Kara had taken the bait. 

“Who wouldn’t want someone to go out of their way to show you how much you liked them.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Grant was sitting in her office eating her lunch. A loud knock at the door caused her to sigh. “Come in”  
Kara walked into her office. “Hello Mrs. Grant.”

“What can I do for you today Kara?”

“I need to make a bold move, and I need your permission.”

Mrs. Grant smiled at the young woman. “What Kind of bold move?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where on earth is everyone today?” Lena asked worried that none of their friends had come to lunch yet.

Sam just sat neutrally “I have no idea I’m sure they will show up soon.” She hoped… if Kara didn’t start this show soon Lena was going to get up to look for her.

Just then the sound of a cello broke through the noise of the cafeteria. The loud talking seemed to quiet, and all eyes turned to the stage. The green curtain was slowly raising, and on stage stood Kara, holding a guitar, Alex with a base, Winn, at the drums, and Lena’s friend Jess playing the cello.

“What the hell?” Lena whispered. 

 

Kara nodded and Jess started to play. Kara looked over to the other side of the stage, and nodded again and the curtain started to rise. Winn started to play quietly in the back ground as well. Kara took a deep breath here it goes.

“She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind”

Lena’s mouth opened wide as Kara began to sing. The song was older, but it was one of those songs you couldn’t help, but to sing along with. 

“Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl”

Kara looked out into the crowd, and just like every time she entered a room, and saw Lena their eyes met. No other face in the room had importance. She was singing to Lena. Alex and Kara both started to play their instruments. Kara couldn’t help, but to smile at the look of shock on Lena’s face, and she hoped that this was a bold enough move. 

Lena watched the show Kara was putting on, and her heart started to beat faster. The cafeteria was getting louder with excitement, but Lena could only watch Kara who was walking towards her. When Kara finally stood in front of her, she heard the words. 

“Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you”

Alex took over singing the song on the stage, but no one was paying attention to that they were watching Kara and Lena. Kara slung her guitar over her shoulder, and took Lena’s hands. Kara felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. 

“Lena I’ve liked you from the moment I lay eyes on you, you are my best friend, and I don’t want to screw that up, but I had to take a chance because you mean everything to me. Will you go out with me?”

Lena’s eyes had teared up, and she just nodded.  
Kara smiled really wide “Really?”

“Yes, you dummy. I’ve liked you from the very beginning too.” 

Lena closed the distance between them placing her arms around Kara’s neck. Lena moved almost all the way to Kara’s mouth, and waited for Kara to close the distance. Kara didn’t disappoint. Soon the entire cafeteria was cheering for the two girls who kissed like they were alone in the room. 

Kara eventually pulled away from the kiss resting her forehead against Lena’s. Lena smiled at her. “You know you could have just kissed me as your bold move, but I have to admit this was pretty amazing.”

Kara just laughed, and pulled Lena in for another kiss.


End file.
